Guesra
, also known as Gesura, is an amphibious kaiju that attacked several seaports in search of cacao beans. Ultraman defeated it before it could finish its second raid. Subtitle: History Ultraman Guesra are Brazilian lizard species whose purpose is to scare of pests from interrupting cocoa beans. One Guesra egg accidentally carried along into a delivery cocoa ship to Japan. As Guesra hatched, it fells into Tokyo sea waters, which was at that time polluted, and mutated it into a giant monster. Guesra was first sighted by several sailors, not knowing it as a threat until the creature grew bigger over time. Guesra started to attack several shipment supply of cocoa beans until the SSSP lured it away from the shipment. However instead, it turned over its attention to a cocoa warehouse where Hoshino and his friends were trying to fend themselves from Diamond Kick, a group of jewel smugglers. As the monster about to attack SSSP and Hoshino's friends in a police patrol car, Hayata then appeared, and transformed into Ultraman. Guesra attacked first, but Ultraman quickly gained the upper hand, tossing the monster every which way, eventually landing both in the water. Ultraman then ripped off Guesra's fin. Injured, the monster returned to the ocean, and dying shortly afterwards. Trivia *Guesra's suit was originally the Peter suit with added fins from the Ragon suit. *It is said in the episode of Guesra's appearance, that something, possibly Guesra himself, fought and killed a 60ft long Great White Shark. *Guesra is the first monster in the Ultraman series that had a specific weak point that required no beam to destroy. *Guesra's concept art makes an appearance in the episode. *Guesra's roar was later reused for the Go! Greenman kaiju, Minilla. *Guesra's name were driven from the Japanese word , which means sewer. This may alluded to the sewer alligator which is a part of the urban legend. *Guesra was mentioned in Heisei Ultra Seven and was seen as one of the three monsters demonstrated by TDF. The special also first reveal its name's official Romanization spelling, Guesra. *Stock footage of the original Guesra's battle with Ultraman appeared in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers was the first monster sent by Super Alien Hipporito to attack humanity by attacking a harbor. However before King Gesura could harm anyone, Ultraman Mebius appeared to fight it. While quickly gaining the upper hand, Mebius was soon shocked by Guesra's powerful electric surge. As it began to beat him down, Daigo remembered how Ultraman killed the original Guesra, and yelled out that its fin was the weakness. Mebius heard and ripped the dorsal fin off King Guesra, leaving the beast powerless, as moments later it was reduced to ashes by the Mebium Shot. After Silvergon, Goldras & Super Alien Hipporito were killed, all the monsters souls combined into Giga Khimaira. Trivia *King Guesra's roar is the same as the original Guesra's only with generic dragon sounds mixed in (the same sounds used for the Godzilla: Unleashed monster Obsidius). Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Guesra reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as one of the spirits awakening to the Plasma Spark in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Telesdon, Sadola, Zetton, Angross, and Jasyuline. He then rose out of the ground along with Eleking, Hoe, Tyrant, Red King, Banpira, andGudon before being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He then teamed up with Arigera, Gudon, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Gomess, Alien Baltan, Zetton, King Silvergon, and King Goldras to take on Ultraman. He was killed by one of the Ultras. Ultraman X King Guesra appeared in Ultraman X as an affected victim of the Dark Thunder Energy. As soon as he was struck with it, he rises from the ground in Tatara City and proceeded to go on a rampage, as the whole thing was sensed by Pigmon. After getting distracted by Pigmon's balloon it was about to attack Asuna and Pigmon until Daichi transformed into Ultraman X to deal with the giant fish monster. X had the upper hand at first until Guesra launched his new abilities at him and not even his Cyber Bemstar armor could handle the attacks. Xio tried to attack his dorsal fin, his considered weakness but, the Dark Thunder Energy made it tougher as well. It would seem that Guesra would win this fight until X powered up to his Exceed X form and once again had the edge in his favor. After blocking Guesra's energy scales, X used his Exceed X-Slash to relieve him of the Dark Thunder Energy and then used his Xanadium Ray on him, turning him into a Spark Doll. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, King Guesra's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, King Guesra, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber King Guesra's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. King Guesra, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Guesra was actually meant to approach from the sea coast but was changed to emerge from beneath the ground. This was made due to past incarnations of Gueara were always shown submerging from underwater. *Its venomous scale projection is an idea proposed by Takanori Tsujimoto. Ultraman Orb King Guesra reappeared in episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Jugglus Juggler in a card game with Alien Nackle Nagus and Alien Metron Tarude. Data - King= : The barb-like spines covering King Guesra’s body are all capable of generating electricity to electrocute the enemy in contact. When empowered by the Dark Thunder Energy, the electrocution effect last longer and the electricity colored purple instead of green. * : King Guesra can ram his enemy with a headbutt attack. First used to destroy the Yokohama brick house in Daigo's fantasy. Ultraman X *Burrowing: King Guesra can burrow underground at moderate speed. * : As a result of a direct contact with the energy, King Guesra sported new abilities: **Energy Scale Projection: King Guesra can unleash energy scales from its body. **Thick Hide: Thanks to the Dark Thunder Energy's radiation, King Guesra's scales are durable enough to resist fatal blows. Weakness King Guesra's head fin is the source of his poisonous powers. Removing it causes great harm to Guesra. SHO KING VAI.jpeg|Shocking Venom Ultrmn sprr 8 ultr brthrs Gsr II.png|Guesra Heavy Attack BURRO-WING.jpeg|Burrowing DARK THUNDER ENERGY.jpeg|Dark Thunder Energy ENEERGY SCALE.jpeg|Energy Scale Projection TH-ICK HIDE.jpeg|Thick Hide - Cyber= King Guesra Stats *Height: 68 m *Weight: 21,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/21 Powers and Weapons TBA }} - Monster Busters= Guesra was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared named Gesura Type Red and Gesura Type Blue. Gesura Type Red Fireball.png|Fireball Gesura Type Spike Throw.png|Spike Throw Gesura Type Red Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper - Blue= Guesra Type Blue Powers and Abilities *Poison Breath: Guesra Type Blue can release a poisonous breath. *Spike Throw: Guesra Type Blue shoot spikes from its back. *Extraordinary Jumper: Guesra Type Blue can jump very high. Gesura Type Blue Poison Breath.png|Poison Breath Gesura Type Blue Spike Throw.png|Spike Throw Gesura Type Blue Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper }} }} Other Media Monster Busters Guesra was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared named Guesra Type Red and Guesra Type Blue. Type Red lived in a volcanic environment as opposed to water. Red_Gesura.jpg|Red Guesra Blue_Gesura.jpg|Blue Guesra Ultra Zone King Guesra reappears in episode 3 of the series, in a segment called "Monster Massage". In this segment, Guesra was unwell, and needed a massage to feel better. Gallery Ultraman Gesura.png|Guesra in Ultraman GESURA VI.jpg Gesura_WOWOW.png Gesura_sinks_the_ship.png Gesura 0.jpg GESURA VIII.jpg Guezra2.jpg Ultraman v Guesra.png Guesra illistration.png|An illustration of Guesra The Super 8 Ultra Brothers KING-GESURA_II.png GESURA V.jpg 250px-Ultrmn_sprr_8_ultr_brthrs_Gsr_II.png|King Guesra Mebius-and-gesura.jpg|Ultraman Mebius vs King Guesra KING-GESURA_I.jpg Mega Monster Battle bip ap.JPG|King Guesra and Ultraman fighting Ultra Zone GESURA_I.jpg GESURA_II.jpg GESURA_III.jpg Ultraman X UX-King Guesra Screenshot 001.jpg UX-King Guesra Screenshot 002.jpg UX-King Guesra Screenshot 003.jpg UX-King Guesra Screenshot 004.jpg Image X battle 23.jpeg UX-King Guesra Screenshot 005.jpg UX-King Guesra Screenshot 006.jpg X AND GUESRA.jpeg EXCEED X BS .jpeg|Exceed X vs Guesra Other King Gesura movie.png King Gesura movie I.png King Gesura movie II.png GESURA II.png Jack and Kaiju picture book XVI.png Guesra King.jpeg|The Ultra Monster Series King Guesra figure. Guesra 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Guesra. Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Giga Khimaira's Body Part Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Superior 8 Kaiju Category:Xio Spark Dolls